The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of trumpet creeper that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Campsis radicans and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Huitan’.
The inventor selected ‘Huitan’ in 1996 as an individual plant found growing amongst a batch of plants at the inventor's nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The inventor has been interested in the genus Campsis and maintains a collection of named cultivars and unnamed selections which have arisen at the inventor's nursery through open pollination.
The batch of plants from which the inventor selected ‘Huitan’ was raised by the inventor from seed which the inventor collected from a plant of Campsis radicans ‘Flamenco’ (unpatented). This plant had been open-pollinated and the pollen parent was an unknown and unnamed selection of Campsis radicans. 
The new Campsis plant ‘Huitan’ is a semi-evergreen flowering vine suitable for use in containers, against walls, trellis, or other structures in the landscape. Cultural requirements include all soil types, light shade or full sun, and regular water. The distinguishing characteristics of the new cultivar ‘Huitan’, are shiny dark-green leaves, many coral-red flowers per shoot, and compact upright habit.
The closest named comparison plant known to the inventor is the seed or female parent Campsis radicans ‘Flamenco’. In general, plants of Campsis radicans are robust and vigorous climbers, with variability in flower coloration between yellow-orange and red and typically achieving heights of at least 10 meters. Campsis radicans ‘Flamenco’ achieves this height also but was selected for the clarity of its orange red flowers. The flowers of ‘Huitan’ are clear red in color and the plant habit of ‘Huitan’ is much more compact. After three season's growth, the height of ‘Huitan’ is approximately 3 meters.
‘Huitan’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 1996 in a cultivated area of Boskoop, The Netherlands. The method of propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time in successive generations of asexual reproduction, ‘Huitan’ has remained stable, uniform and true to type.